Singing
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Elsa and Elphaba friendship and connection (: All credit goes to 'Ultimate Queen of Cliffies' and the lucky people who own Frozen and Wicked


**All credit to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. Got this idea when reading 'Conceal, don't feel'. I don't own Wicked, Frozen, or the character Jermain. Inspired by 'Conceal, don't feel' (which is AMAZING, just like all her other fics).  
**

**You can't tell me that these two singing together wouldn't be epic.**

**The song is "Listen" from Dreamgirls but I'm referencing the Glee Version because Charice (:**

* * *

It was early in the morning when she awoke. Late night strategizing for the difficult task ahead had tired everyone out, especially herself and the snow queen. Realizing she was lying on the floor, Elphaba looked down to see Fiyero's arm slung around her waist. Smiling, she turned around to see his sleeping face. Planting a soft kiss on his cheek, she carefully removed his arm and sat up.

Looking around in the room, Elphaba could see everyone's exhaustion. Glinda, Anna and Kristoff were all passed out on a nearby table while Jermain was lying on his side in a spot near where she and Fiyero had been. His arms were outstretched as if trying to hold on to something but nothing was there. Elphaba could have sworn that Elsa was there when they all fell asleep the previous night.

The green girl looked around for the snow queen but couldn't find her anywhere. Hearing the faintest sound of movement coming from a nearby hallway, Elphaba rose to her feet and quietly walked in the direction of the noise. As she walked, Elphaba could hear the sound getting louder and louder. She could swear it was familiar but she couldn't place a finger on what it was. Opening the door, Elphaba found Elsa sitting at a piano made entirely out of ice.

"Elsa?" Elphaba ventured as she walked into the room. Looking around, she could see other instruments made of the same flawless ice.

"Oh! Elphaba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Wait, you guys couldn't hear me right?" Elsa asked, frazzled.

"Oh no, you didn't wake me. I did hear the piano a bit." Elphaba explained and Elsa nodded, letting a small sigh pass. "This is beautiful. I haven't played in so long. I really do miss it." Elphaba continued, going over to the piano.

"You can play?" Elsa asked, relaxing a little.

"Yep. I love music. My only source of happiness in my childhood home. What about you?" Elphaba asked her, running her fingers over the keys.

"I can play a little. I mean, cooped up in my room all the time, I had to do something. I really taught myself. I usually use it to relieve stress, so I thought it could work now." Elsa answered.

"Good use for it." Elphaba said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, some people have running or writing, I have playing and belting out show tunes." Elsa said smiling as she and Elphaba sniggered.

"You can sing?" Elphaba asked.

"A little. I don't really know if I can, I don't think so." Elsa said with a shrug.

"Me too. I mean, no one has ever wanted anything to do with me so I really don't have and feedback on that." Elphaba said.

"Well maybe we can find out together. Maybe we can relieve stress and learn something at the same time." Elsa said with a smile, moving to sit in front of the keys.

"No critiques of our singing until the end." Elphaba ordered and Elsa nodded. The green sorceress got up to stand behind Elsa as she got ready to play.

"So what did you have in mind your majesty?" Elphaba asked playfully.

* * *

Fiyero woke up to sunlight in his face. Bringing both of his hands to run his eyes, he realized that the weight in his arms was no longer there. He shot up and looked around for her, looking over at everyone else sleeping and behind every table and chair, but he couldn't find her. Noticing that Elsa was also gone from his older brother's grasp, Fiyero went over to him and shook him awake.

"Yero, what are you doing?" Jermain asked tiredly.

"They're gone. Both of them. Did Elsa wake you up to say she was going anywhere?" Fiyero asked worriedly and woke Glinda, Anna and Kristoff.

"What's going on? Hey, where's Elphie?" Glinda asked, looking around.

"And my sister." Anna said quickly, turning around in her place. Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders and comforted her.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Fiyero said worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine. Probably somewhere around the castle." Jermain said. "They wouldn't have wondered off without saying anything." Kristoff added.

"Yeah, but still, where did they go?" Anna asked.

"SHH!" Fiyero said. "I hear something down this way." Fiyero said as he led the group down the hallway to the room. Slightly pushing the open door, he saw both Elsa and Elphaba giggling and laughing.

"No critiques of our singing until the end." He hear Ephaba say as the rest of the group huddled behind him. He saw Elsa nod before Elphaba spoke again.

"So what did you have in mind your majesty?" Elphaba said with a giggle. Fiyero looked around at the rest of the group, all of them wearing confused faces. He was about to go into the room to ask what was going on, but stopped when he heard Elsa start to play.

* * *

"I love that song. It's really powerful." Elphaba said with a smile and Elsa giggled as she got ready to start.

"I'm a really big musical person. And what better song for us than about people who don't listen and turn us away?" Elsa said and Elphaba agreed with a smile. The two girls started to sing.

Elphaba felt light as air. She loved to sing, she really did. Just being able to get her emotions out in some well thought through lyrics always made her calm. She felt free, stretching her voice to new heights, fueling her energy and her spirit.

Elsa loved to sing. Cooped up in her room, isolated all the time, she longed for something to do to take her mind off of her loneliness. When she found the piano, she felt free. When she played and sang, her anxieties and worries would slip away. Thrashing around her spot at the piano as she sang lifted her higher than she ever thought possible.

* * *

"Wow...I didn't know they could sing like that." Jermain said breathlessly as Elsa sang a long note.

"I mean, it's just so beautiful. I can't put it into words." Fiyero said, wide eyed.

"I shared a room with Elphie and I never knew she could sing like that...wow" Glinda said as she walked next to Fiyero when Elphaba hit a very high note effortlessly.

"It's just so pure. Perfection." Anna mused. The group fell quiet, just listening to the two powerful women, relishing in this new side of them.

* * *

"My own..." The two girls sang together. Out of breath, they panted lightly before catching each other's gaze. Giggling softly at each other, they composed themselves a bit before speaking.

"So, did it help?" Elphaba asked when she got her breath back.

"A lot. I feel a lot better, I knew it would help. So now we comment on each other?" Elsa said laughing as Elphaba started to laugh as well.

"Of course. You're really good Elsa. I mean it, you can sing." Elphaba told Elsa with a smile.

"As can you. We sound good together no? We could use a little work though." Elsa said, returning her smile.

"Definitely." Elphaba said as Elsa got up.

"Work? Oh no." Fiyero finally let his presence be known as he walked out of the doorway and into the room with everyone else. The two sorceresses visibly jumped.

"How long have you guys been there?!" Elsa asked, face flushed.

"Long enough to hear that perfection. Damn Elsa, Elphaba, you guys are amazing!" Jermain said, going over to wrap an arm around Elsa's waist.

"That really was perfection Fae. I don't think I have ever heard anything more beautiful." Fiyero said, going up to Elphaba, pulling her to him.

"You mean, you guys really liked that?" Elphaba asked shyly.

"We loved it! Oz, you two could make a career out of this!" Glinda and Anna squealed before the Elphaba and Elsa stopped them.

"Let's not." Elsa and Elphaba said as they calmed Glinda and Anna down.

"So are we ready to start planning again?" Kristoff asked as Jermain and Fiyero held the witches close.

"Elsa?" Elphaba asked, turning around in Fiyero's arms to face her. Both of the girls shared a knowing look and Elsa nodded.

"Let's do this."


End file.
